Fate of Sands and Time
by Hakel Fury
Summary: The Eizenberns are desperate to win the next Grail war. The discovery of a glowing sword changes everything. The other masters better be prepared because the Prince will leave his mark on history. first prince of persia/ fate stay night crossover. Set during Fate/Zero. no pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello** **readers. Sorry that it has been a while that I have updated anything. Mixes of university last year, work this year and the fact that the hard drive I was using decided to stop working. In it had the chapters I was working on which in turn made me hesitant in trying to rewrite everything that I already wrote. Thus I took a break from writing and focussed on my life among other things. I still however kept reading different stories and different styles which showed what I lacked as it were. I can come up with brilliant ideas but expanding on them in writing was difficult for me especially when I would rush writing a chapter. Enough excuses however because it is time I bring in my new story. This idea has been nagging at me for a while and looking through the site showed it hasn't been done before. A fate/stay night and prince of Persia crossover. Seriously this idea came out of nowhere and got me thinking so I searched up both the type-moon wiki and prince of Persia wiki and boy was I surprised. Comparing the possibility of the two actually crossing over showed results. Just from the Prince's abilities showed him being in almost any of the servant classes. Enough of me rambling though. Enjoy the story.**

Chapter 1: A shocking discovery

The ancient heroes are the ones usually either revered amongst men as gods in human form or are forgotten in the sands of the world. Gilgamesh, for example, would be considered as one revered. The tale of the king would span throughout centuries. However all it takes is one person to tell a story and for another to listen to bring about a legend. The sands of time lost to humanity still hold such power over fate as they connected each grain into a legend which would later be remembered as The Prince. The story passed down from generation to generation starting from an unlikely princess of India known as Farah. She had survived the ordeal in which Babylon was taken over and while her saviour had told her the story she found it hard pressed to believe it at some points. The fact of the matter is that Farah still couldn't help but be enthralled by the narrative. Only seeing part of the story herself can do that to you. The desire for the truth as to why something happened can often outweigh reason. Therefore Farah saw no reason not to tell the tale to others so they could not only learn the lessons it weaved throughout the story but also to get the words off her chest. Such a tale cannot just be kept secret.

The tale itself was an epic journey of a prince who made a mistake due to his pride and the subtle manipulation of the vizier(1) unleashing the sands of time through a dagger he stole from the Indian treasure vaults. The hourglass containing the sands of time spilled out and spread throughout the area. What follows is a struggle to change his wrong doings and fix things. With the help of Farah, another version before the messing of the timeline was what she was told by the Prince, the two defeated sand creatures along the way to the hourglass to reverse the damage. The Prince slowly falls in love with the maiden but is unable to save her from death when she fell to her death. In his despair he plunged the dagger into the hourglass triggering the Grand Rewind(2). From there the Prince tells the tale to Farah and then kills the vizier and leaves the dagger with Farah while still holding onto her amulet. Of course that is the brief explanation of the tale which would be told to children as bedtime stories.

The legend passed down and continued to be heard. While the start stays the same the rest varies from each story teller as they take their own view on the journey. Of course considering the scope of the tale most discards it as myth especially considering the dagger, the amulet and the hourglass have never been found. These relics which could bring about great power would never be held to human hands for good reason. In time the story and the legend faded for several centuries as new and interesting legends came about such as the Hassan-I Sabbath another legend from Persia which brought about what would be considered the first group of assassins or Hashshashin as it was once called. Greece would bring its fair share of heroes and gods including Zeus and the most famous Greek hero Hercules. Asia would also gain many different legends which told of heroic samurai, warlords, monks and ninja which could defy normal understanding. Bodhidharma(3), Oda Nobunaga(4) and Hattori Hanzo(5) are a few examples of legend brought further into infamy by those around them. In Europe they gained many different heroes and legends that changed the world with their power and will. King Arthur and his knights being some of the most famous in Europe with others such as Joan of arc, Cu Chulainn and Diarmuid Ua Dubhne are other noteworthy legends around Europe. Of course we cannot forget about the legend of the Prince.

From the words of Farah the tale was transcribed by one of the scholars around the time. This would be the most accurate depiction of the tale as it was told from the original source as far as the scholars believed. The tale was written in parchment in the language common at the time and then sealed with the other treasures so as to be preserved. The parchment went around the world in many different settings with the translation being lost with the change of languages. To many who saw it the worlds were unattainable. While it seemed important the knowledge it held could not be deciphered. The parchment eventually made it into a tomb in Egypt where it resided for centuries. The legend had been forgotten at this point. The only record of the tale now rests in the hands of the dead.

While it all but seemed lost to the world the written parchment of the tale would be found around the early 1800's at the onset of the first Holy Grail war. In the tomb of a nameless Egyptian tomb the parchment was discovered during excavation of various tombs. The Parchment was studied and translated and the world once again knew the legend of The Prince. Of course at the time it was again discarded as myth by most people. The tale went into a museum with other discovered artefacts.

The Einzbern family took notice of the myth after the disaster of the third Holy Grail war. Considering that they attempted to summon Angra Mainyu but failed they tried to look into other possible avenues which could work and not fail like Avenger did. They looked into legends that could almost be considered gods but were not gods. Simply put they knew that they were on the right track originally but failed by subverting too far from the rules and attempting to summon a god. They realised that it would be impossible hence the search for other warriors that could win. Jubstacheit von Einzbern after suffering loss in the second and the third war led him with two problems, the servant that would win the war and the vessel in which the Holy Grail would form. He eventually decided on covering the vessel inside a humanoid shape that has consciousness and can be independent and used homunculi modelled on justice for this ambition. The final product would end up as Irisviel von Einzbern.

The second problem left Jubstacheit with a few choices and a lot of stress. He and his family wanted no needed to win the war to reobtain the Third magic and the servant had to be strong enough to win. One of the first on the list was King Arthur the king of kings and the wielder of Excalibur the 'sword of promised victory' and Avalon 'The everdistant utopia' which provides limited immortality through constant regeneration as well as preventing physical deterioration caused by aging. This in itself made it very high on the list and Jubstacheit found out from a reliable source that Avalon resides in Cornwall. All it would take for him to get it would be to request an excavation closer to the date of the next war to prevent any other families from obtaining it themselves. Of course they would still excavate it even if it was not the choice. The potential King Arthur being used against them is very real. Besides a back up plan is a thing the Einzbern knew they needed. The proof was there in the Third Grail war.

In actuality this was almost the be the only choice for the next war until by chance Jubstacheit read an article about the legend of the Prince. The document along with other artefacts found in the Egyptian tombs were on tour to the German museum. He was intrigued and couldn't ignore it. His instincts were on edge in such a way he hadn't felt since he took the reins. He followed his instinct to the museum and read the tale. He was hooked word for word. This was the warrior he was searching for. Better yet the Prince is an unknown to many including a lot of the magical families. The only true record was right in front of him. He knew it wasn't a myth. It was too detailed even for stories. He decided there and then that he would make sure to keep this from others hands. The need to win the next war pushed him forward. He used his influence to gain the scroll. He read it several times. Obsessed over the feats and the strengths of a man who could be considered the absolute peak of human performance and border lining that of a god. Considering it said that the Prince not only outran the Dahaka(6) for seven years and then defeated it as well as defeating the Empress of Time before he changed that outcome to prevent the creation of the Sands of Time. The sheer skills that the Prince wields is phenomenal. Weapons master, master acrobat, expert in stealth, expert marksman, a master of unarmed combat. He is multi-lingual, has a gifted intellect and intuition which adds to his combat. He can also ride horses and has experience as a sailor and this is just the physical and non magical side of him. It was easy to see why many considered it a myth. No while all this put him high on the list while reading it, what sold it for Jubstacheit was the powers that the prince used throughout the tale. The ability to control and manipulate time to a certain degree and the superhuman strength combined would guarantee victory. There were just too many positives to ignore. However without any relic the myth could only stay a myth even with the magic power their family possess. He wouldn't try to attempt it unless it was sure to work. He kept the parchment in the estate and he waited to see if anything turned up.

It wasn't until an archaeologist named Robert du Mesnil du Buisson(7) conducted a dig in 1933 in the area of Dura-Europos where the Persians laid siege to the Romans would there be the only relic left of the Prince. Within the tunnel found consisting of 19 Romans fleeing death by what seemed like sulphur and bitumen and the remains of a terrified Persian preserved in his panic state. An oddity was found. A single sword inscribed with markings that gave a bright light to the area. The curved sword which looked like it had been carved for greatness. The handle curved in a spiralling manner as though it were roots of a tree. When Robert saw this sword he could not help but gasp as it was unlike anything he has ever seen. He took the sword from the dig and gave it to the French museum to study the sword and find out its origins. The sword never made it out to display as it was taken not long after it was examined. The sword went into the black market to be sold to the highest bidder. It went from one home to another. It ended up being considered cursed by its owners. The unnatural glow disturbed quite a few and others believed to hear outraged cries in the middle of the night coming from where the sword was held.

Eventually after World War 2 rumours had spread to Germany where the sword had eventually travelled via a poor German merchant who had fled on the onset of war. While hiding around France he discovered the sword in the house of a murdered family. He heard from the nearby locals that the sword itself cursed the family and led a squad to their home. He dismissed the rumours and took the sword into his merchandise. The warnings stayed in his memory though. He decided to return to Germany after the end of the war in the hope of returning to his homeland. He had no luck in other countries beside the sword. When he returned to his home town he was attacked by a group of bandits who had seen the eerie glow of the sword and found the merchant. The bandits took everything from the merchant except the sword. They could all feel something off about the sword and since they were heavily religious despite their occupation they left it with the man. Injured and close to death the merchant arrived at his birth home and at that point he had remembered the warnings. He told the villagers of what had happened and of the curse of the sword before dying. These rumours eventually reached the Einzbern estate.

Jubstacheit, upon hearing the description of the sword rushed to the room which he hid the tale of the Prince. He reread the Prince's return to Babylon and its besiegement. The tale of the Vizier who the Prince had believed dead long ago and the realisation of the rewriting of the timeline, The death of Kaileena and the unleashing of the sands of time once again. The birth of the Dark Prince and the journey to kill the vizier again and the encounter with Farah who was once again saw the Prince as a stranger, the journey through the palace and being thrown into the palace's well system and then finally the discovery of his father's body. It is here which the sword of Sharaman is revealed. Reading the description of the sword and basing it on the rumours confirmed it for him. The sword of Sharaman, a relic of the Prince had been found. The myth was no longer a myth but reality. Jubstacheit was shocked and very excited. With the sword and the servant the war was as good as theirs.

The sword of Sharaman found its way to the Einzbern family estate. The sword was then examined by the family where the sword itself showed a continual renewing magical circuit making it not only a magically enhanced weapon but also that of a noble phantasm. With this in mind the Einzbern family held onto the sword to be prepared for the next war. The war that they hoped would be when they claim the Holy Grail for themselves. Jubstacheit smirked. His dreams of victory were upon him. He had exactly what he needed. Now all that was left was to make sure that no one else would know what hit them until it was too late. Looking back at his list he thought of the perfect way to conceal it. He would get Avalon near the start of the next war. His plans would bring victory and the next grail war will be won by Einzbern. That is what he decided and with so many pieces on his side it was only a matter of time. Forget Matou and Tohsaka. The victory would be his. The Third magic would be with the family. Now all he had to do was to wait for the war and his own promised victory.

**Tell me what you guys think. I am going to get started on new chapters of my other stories soon. Now that I have access to a laptop at home I can spend time actually writing in my free time. Please give me feedback. I will post a servant stat card of the Prince later on after the war starts. For now though here is some info for those who don't know certain facts. I am glad I got to get more details on prince of Persia into the story. It is one of my favourite franchises and it is so much fun. **

**The advisor of the Indian Maharajah who was traitorous and power hungry and the antagonist in Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time and The Two thrones.**

**The Grand Rewind is an event which occurs when the Sands of Time are returned to the hourglass using the Dagger of Time. Unlike the rewind or recall abilities, The Grand Rewind merely erases any event in the timeline prior to the opening of the hourglass and the Sands of Time's release.**

**Bodhidharma was a Buddhist monk who lived during the 5****th****/6****th**** century CE. It is hard to explain this fully because he did quite a lot. I will put this in perspective. In Japan he is known of Daruma. He is also regarded as the first Chinese patriarch. Look him up if you have time.**

**Oda Nobunaga was the initiator of the unification of Japan under the shogunate in the late 16****th**** century. He was also a major daimyo during the sengoku period of Japanese history. He is remembered in Japan as one of the most brutal figures of the Sengoku period. Oda Nobunaga was well on his way to complete conquest and unification of Japan when one of his generals forced Nobunaga into suicide.**

**Hattori Hanzo was a famous samurai and ninja master of the Sengoku era, credited with saving the life of Tokugawa Ieyasu and then helped him to become ruler of united Japan. Today he is oftern a subject of varied portrayal in modern poplar vulture.**

**Dahaka is the guardian of the timeline and appears only when the timeline is disrupted. It is the main antagonist of the Warrior Within.**

**Robert du Mesnil du Buisson: surprisingly enough this actually happened. He was a French historian, soldier and archaeologist. He was excavating siege tunnels and found at least 19 roman soldiers and one lone Persian beneath the city walls in the 1930s. They died in 256 A.D and may be the first victims of Chemical warfare. Look it up. It was very interesting and I thought I would use it. It makes for a grim scene for which the sword could be found and it connects Persia to the modern world. **

**This is Hakel Fury signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys. Time for the second chapter. I am pleasantly surprised by how well it has been received. It just makes me want to keep writing more. Many of you are wondering what I plan to do with the Prince with his class and his abilities. To be honest this was probably the hardest part. I literally wrote in a notepad seven pages purely on stats, personal skills and of course noble phantasms. If you have ever played Prince of Persia which I am sure you have then you will know just how diverse the Prince is. When coming up with the idea I looked up the prince of Persia wiki to get an idea of the kind of abilities he would be working. I was shocked. The Prince has the potential to be all of the classes. I am not joking at all when I say this. Master swordsman, accuracy of the top range archers could dream of, Skills in riding both horseback and sailing, speed and agility that can rival most archers, points in the story where he gains berserker strength and rage, the ability of caster through his use of the sands of time. As you can see it became difficult for me. The Prince is not a true caster however considering the corrupt state of the grail bringing in Gilles de Rais just for his dabbling into the dark arts and his only skill from the book he holds. It wouldn't be much of a stretch for the Prince to be considered a caster. The answer will be during this chapter. I will post the stats in the next chapter. In the fourth chapter I will post all the info I had to choose from. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 2: the summoning

1985: Kiritsugu was tired. He had worked as a mercenary following his ideals. He worked and worked trying to save as much people as he could. To be a true hero was his goal and dream. Oh how that quickly went down the drain. His work was dangerous. It tested the limits of his ideals. He sacrificed so much that he had to keep up is dream. Even when realising everything he dreamed can't be realised he kept going forward. To save another person someone else would die as a result. He couldn't save everyone. That was his problem. It just wasn't possible to save one and not lose another. Kiritsugu was tired of getting nowhere. Wherever he walked destruction follow without the problem going away. Even gaining an assistant two years prior didn't help solve the solution. Maiya Hisau, the young soldier he trained became one of the few he trusted. She was loyal and one of his tools on the field. With her he saw himself. He had trained her like Natalia trained him. She helped him a lot over the two years but he could see plain as day the futility of what he was doing.

He had such a big scope of a dream. His methods were becoming insufficient. It wasn't that they weren't effective, far from it. He had killed many heretic magi that were just like his father, 'Monsters' in their own right. The death of his mentor just proved the importance. The magus know as 'demonic bee user' Odd Borzak had infected one by one all of the passengers of a plane turning them into ghouls (1) under his power. His mentor, Natalia, had been on that plane hunting him down but she had been too late. Kiritsugu had to destroy the plane to prevent anyone else being infected. This had been the point he began to feel disillusioned about his ideal to become a 'Hero of Justice'. This feeling had stuck with him as he threw away his innocence in pursuit of his goal.

Kiritsugu's pursuit of magecraft had been limited, not due to lack of success but rather lack of interest. If it didn't aid in his goals it was ignored. This would make him known as a spellcaster (2). He wasn't devoted therefore could be considered an average magus. It was his specialty which got him noticed by higher ups in the association. "Magus Killer". This title known in both the magical and non magical world was given to him by the association. To the non magical community he was given this title for his skills as a mercenary, which could be done in such a way that defied most explanation. This took him as "magus" describing his abilities and "killer" being his profession. To the magical community it is taken as literal truth. He killed magi in his unconventional ways. His skills lied in killing a magus. He was a hunter. He was a professional and he was about to retire. He saw no way to achieve his ideal on the scale he was working on.

He was currently in a small town in Germany. To be honest he normally wouldn't be here unless it was a hunt. It made him cautious. A few days ago he was contacted by an associate of the Einzbern family. Any contact from one of the major magical families shouldn't be ignored. He knew this for a reason. For one of the major families to seek outside support showed that something big would happen. Kiritsugu made sure to do plenty of research on the family after receiving contact. "The eighth and current head of the family Jubstacheit von Einzbern, age estimated to be around 200. He sustains his life most likely through his family magecraft. Lead his family through two grail wars, losing both times. From what I could pull from the association he, like the other three main families, has become obsessed over winning the war. He has no known relatives. This whole thing screams suspicion. He, like most magi, are extremely prideful and arrogant. That is why you will wait for my contact around a week. If I do not contact you presume the worst. Stay in the town nearby for contact. Do you understand Maiya?" Kiritsugu explained to his assistant the day before he went to meet the Einzbern contact. "I understand. Stay hidden and wait for your signal. I will await your return."

Kiritsugu was escorted in a blindfold to the Einzbern estate. He was to be told directly by the head of the family on why he was being hired. After entering the castle the blindfold was taken off and he was escorted further down the long and warm corridor He stepped into a luxurious room filled in such a way that said wealth. Kiritsugu didn't pay this much mind as his attention was drawn to the man in front of him. Dressed in a white robe and outfit it only emphasised his long white hair and facial hair. It was his eyes that kept Kiritsugu on edge. Those eyes, which had such an astute, displayed no senility and his gaze felt of bias and pressure. This man was serious. Kiritsugu stepped towards the old man and took a seat when offered. This was a job and he needed to keep an air of professionalism. Leaning forward with his hands holding up his chin he finally broke the awkward silence with the question he needed to know. "What does the head of the Einzbern family need with me?"

A few days later:

Maiya had been waiting for contact from Kiritsugu for a few days. The deadline was almost up. She spotted a figure in the distance. Using the scope of her Steyr AUG assault rifle (3) she notices the familiar black trench coat of her teacher. What she immediately noticed however was the smirk on his face and the spring in his step which had never been seen by her. It was then that she knew that a spark had returned to her mentor. She moved the scope to check for any veiled threats like she had been taught. Finding none she went to greet her master and find out the mission requirements that he undoubtedly been given. **(For those who expected to see the conversation between Kiritsugu and 'Old man Acht' I am sorry to disappoint but I plan to keep it a secret for now. No need to give all my cards away. Now for a time skip)**

1994, Einzbern church:

"Set.  
Let thy body rest under my dominion, let my fate rest in thy blade.  
If thou submitteth to the call of the Holy Grail, and if thou wilt obey this mind, this reason, then thou shalt respond.  
I make my oath here.  
I am that person who is become the virtue of all Heaven.  
I am that person who is covered with the evil of all Hades.  
Thou seven heavens, clad in a trinity of words,

Come past thy restraining rings, and be thou the hands that protect the balance" (4) Kiritsugu chanted the ritual spell while focussing on the ritual. His wife, Irisviel, near him watching as her husband would gain a servant and join the grail war under the Einzbern banner. The glowing sword sat on a pedestal in the middle of the ritual circle. The circle glowed as Kiritsugu collapsed from the strain of the summoning. A man dressed in a pair of knee high greaves stepped from the circle. He was wearing black pants which were contrasted against a red sash across his waist. He was lavished in a silk white shirt with a golden arm guard on his right side. What mainly drew his attention was his left arm which had a Daggertail (5) embedded into it with the rest of the chain was hanging off his arm. The arm itself was black with specks of gold layered into the arm. The man in front of him had black hair and a goatee. On his chest was a medallion. Tucked into his belt was a dagger with a blue blade, a handle with glowing yellow sand inside the hilt, constantly moving around the handle as if alive? The belt also had spaces which indicated that other swords could be held there. His posture screamed power. He walked up to Kiritsugu and asked. "Are you supposed to be my master?"

The Prince wouldn't be formal about it. The only positive about this was that he wasn't being ordered around by a woman. He had enough of that from Farah when he risked life and limb to fix things. The Prince observed the man in front of him. Black trench coat and tie to go with his black suit. His face looked blank and his eyes were vacant, it was the look of a person who could and would do anything to succeed. That was a relief and worrying thought to the prince. While he knew under certain circumstances it is impossible to save someone and doing all you can for victory is important it was the results that worried him. He was a person like him once. He would lead armies into war, he had fought and killed quite a few for either survival or his own benefit. The Prince had plenty of time to be able to judge people. The man in front of him had an underlining reason for his actions. His posture spoke professionalism, more than likely detaching himself for the sake of missions. The influx of knowledge provided by the grail (6) gave him a good idea on what the world was like. From the knowledge he found out about the type of people magi were. He really didn't want someone pompous like he expected of magus. Seriously it was like a job occupation to look important. The man seemed to not to be the typical magus. The attire and demeanour told him as much. The technology interested him. Considering all of the complex systems he had to use in his life time to be able to compress all the hardware into smaller mechanisms was a godsend to him. No more traversing across rooftops just to open a door mechanism. The modes of transport also interested him. Travel through the air via plane and cars which worked as horses did without the need to calm it down if it is spooked. He could be considered lucky that his intellect could help him in this new world. All he would need is some time to study and practice with the new wonders. He also wanted to try a gun at least once if just to test his accuracy. There was only so much he could do with swords and bows. He mused that if he wasn't so good with swords he would have made an excellent archer. That was another thing that interested the Prince, being classified into different classes depending on the attributes of the hero. He knew what his most prominent skill was considering his class but honestly he could almost be in any of them. This wasn't him being arrogant like he was as a young man, rather him thinking on the facts of his life. He never really looked back at how much he had learned. He was always under too much stress to notice. He seemed to be thinking a lot more than usual now that he thought about it. 'The problems of growing mature after the conflicts ended I suppose' the Prince thought. 'Well no use pondering back to the topic at hand.' The Prince noted to himself as he finished his observation of the man who would be his master. He finally noted the command sigil (7) on the man's right hand.

"Well it seems we are partners in this war. I have been granted the class Saber so you should to refer to me as such." He states as he glances to his side seeing his long lost father's sword. "For once I can start this conflict with a proper blade." 'Saber' reminisced on all the times he was just left with but a dagger. "Now before we begin I must state my intentions. I do not seek the grail for glory or to change my past. I have long since passed that selfish stage and accept the events of my past. I seek the grail to prevent monsters from gaining control. I have seen how power can corrupt many a time and I intend to stop it." Saber exclaimed. He hadn't talked for hundreds of years so it was good to speak again. He could see his new master catching his breath and listening and appraising him. For what was to come he had the right idea. "My name is Emiya Kiritsugu and I hope your skills are up to your legend because I intend to make full use of them during the war." He held out his hand to offer a shake. The Prince smirks as he takes the hand and gives it a firm shake. "As long as we can minimise the causalities I believe this will be a good partnership." Saber stated as the start of a new conflict was on the horizon.

**That's right The Prince is Saber. It wasn't much of as a surprise I think. If you have played through the trilogy you would know just how skilful he is with the blade. So much so that he can pick up an enemy's blade and use it like he has had it all of his life. It is especially prominent in Warrior within. Another thing I found connecting the two series was in two thrones where the Prince can use his skills even when under the transformation into the dark prince. It reminds me so much of berserker. Anyway I bet you are wondering where Arturia will be in this. The only thing I will say is she will be in this war. Mark my words. Now tell me what you think. I know that there hasn't been much dialogue so far but considering the types of people displayed most of the action is going on in their thoughts not their words. There will be more dialogue later on when the war starts. At the moment though they will be silently observing, besides the Prince is famous for his inner conversations. Kiritsugu may seem slightly out of character in conversation but there is a reason for it which I will not disclose although part of the reason is he doesn't have to deal with the prideful Arturia and her chivalry. Now for a bit of info that you may not have known.**

**1. Ghouls, in the nasuverse, are dead apostles. Dead apostles are humans that became vampires either by the use of magecraft or the actions of another vampire of similar nature. Ghouls, or corpse eating demon, are born when the brain of a vampire's victim is unable to completely die. They have the mental capacities pretty much equivalent to that of a savage beast and they must devour other corpses to reconstruct their own degenerated flesh. Pretty gruesome right? Makes it obvious as to why Kiritsugu had to stop the plane.**

**2. Spellcaster: In the nasuverse a spellcaster is the name given to those who use Magecraft without following the way of the magus. Usually their general skill with Thaumaturgy is low, but it is not uncommon for them to be highly proficient in a single field they choose to specialise in. This also includes mages who lack formal training such as Shirou Emiya and Sakura Matou. For example for Shirou it is reinforcement and tracing. Kiritsugu Emiya falls under this category by treating Magecraft as just a tool.**

**3. Steyr AUG assault rifle: To put it simply it is an assault rifle that Maiya uses. To the more guns knowledgeable its standard weight is 3.6 kg. The standard version's length is 790mm or 31.1 in. It has a 508mm barrel length in the standard model. It uses 5.56-45mm NATO cartridges. It is a gas-operated gun with a rotating bolt. It shoots 680-750 per minute. Its effective range is 300 metres and its maximum range is 2,700 metres. It is Austrian in origin and it has been adopted into many different armed forces around the world. Maiya uses a replaced night vision scope while still keeping the rifle under 5 kg. **

**4. The whole list of random words for those who don't know is a servant summoning incantation. It is used to activate the magecraft and considering the complexity of the magecraft is shown by the amount of line the incantation. Kiritsugu uses a 10 count incantation. **

**5. Daggertail: The Daggertail is one of my favourite weapons in the prince of Persia series. It is a powerful weapon, originally wielded by Mahasti. It was embedded on his left arm just before the Vizier kills Kaileena. It completely fused to his arm when the Sands of Time started transforming the Prince. The Prince himself couldn't use the Daggertail himself in the game but his dark alter-ego, the Dark Prince could. It was used for fighting but also for other circumstances such as swinging on hooks or triggering far-away switches. In the game it was removed from his arm by Kaileena when he released her spirit by killing Zurvan. As for its appearance it is a chain of linked curved daggers. Actually just look it up or Prince of Persia the Two Thrones. It is easier to see than to describe.**

**6. This is an interesting fact. When summoned, Servants are imparted with knowledge of technology, culture, science, language, and terms of the era they were summoned into in order to most properly work with their Masters and blend into society. This is also used largely to prevent servants from periods significantly before the era of a Grail War in question from suffering crippling culture shock which would otherwise prevent them from fulfilling their duties.**

**7. you didn't know already the command sigil or command seals symbolise the absolute authority of a magus over a servant and are holy marks that appear on the body of the magi who become Masters for the Holy Grail War. The seals are three absolute orders that either restrain or reinforce the action of a servant, to the point of making it perform an otherwise impossible action. **

**That's all. Hakel Fury signing out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this story got a pretty good response from the last chapter. I am glad that it sparked an interest. If you are wondering why this chapter took a bit longer than the other chapters here is my explanation. Work and I mean most of the day work, Pokemon X (can you blame me for playing it. It is a good and addicting game like most Pokemon games), a need to think about how I would word this next chapter and where the story will go. Anyway thanks for all of your reviews, follows and favourites. It keeps me pumped and ready to write more. So without further delay here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 3: a new world

Meanwhile at the same time as Kiritsugu was summoning a servant numerous other masters were also taking the chance to summon their servants. The boy who stole an artefact to gain fame by showing his talents in a war where blood does not guarantee victory, Waver Velvet, was in the woods looking into his summoning circle he created using the blood of a chicken he sacrificed for this occasion. To be honest despite all his research into the Holy Grail War and his subsequent departure from the school in England to Fuyuki Japan there was a sliver of doubt as to whether it would actually work. This stemmed from the negative impact his teacher, Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi, who he had 'Acquired' the relic which he was currently using. In fact he probably wouldn't be here at all if his idiot of teacher hadn't dismissed his ideas and manuscript. The turn of events caused him to leave to the classroom in both anger and embarrassment only to run into a delivery man in his distracted state. This led to the deliveryman asking Waver to deliver the important package to his teacher. Curiosity got the better of him and things just led on from there.

This small sliver of doubt quickly left him the moment the circle began to glow and a blinding light blocked his view for a few seconds. In front of him was a man. A very big man if he were to be honest. The servant before him stood at a staggering 212cm tall or a bit over 2m to put things into perspective. He has large muscles which gave Waver the impression that he could kill a bear with his bare hands. On his shoulder was a majestic red mantle (1) which was dyed in a colour similar to his burning red hair and beard. Underneath the mantle he was wearing bronze armour with cuffs and greaves with fringes that left his arms and thighs unprotected (2). Waver took all this in and smiled. He had succeeded. He had summoned a servant and was now in the grail war where he can show his skills to the world. In actuality however Waver, due to his poor lineage (3), had a circuit count and crest quality of the lowest standard (4). He lacks the prerequisites to actually practice magecraft. His talent lays in his power of observation and insight which gives him remarkable talent as a researcher. He was capable of hypnotic suggestion to a certain degree and basic alchemy using the tools he brought from London. Of course this isn't noted by Waver himself due to his narcissism (5). While he does have an inferiority complex of a sort at this stage his confidence is overshadowing this. The honest truth of it was that Waver shouldn't have been in this war. He wasn't prepared mentally, physically or to a degree in experience to enter the war. He had gathered enough knowledge to enter but he didn't think things through. This all would go through Waver's head in the conflict to come but at this very moment at the peak of his accomplishment all he could think of was how happy he was.

Germany, Einzbern estate

Kiritsugu and his wife Irisviel had just left the mansion to head to Japan for the beginning of the war with Irisviel taking a plane with Saber while Kiritsugu took a ship to meet up with Maiya and Jubstacheit was glad. He knew he had played the other families like a violin. They would be expecting Saber of that he had no doubt and judging by his discovery and acquisition of the sheath Avalon they would expect King Arthur. They wouldn't expect him to have had an artefact at ready well in advanced. The fact that he kept all of his research and knowledge of the Prince a secret still shocked him at how smoothly things had been going. Of course he knew things could go wrong in an instant. He had at one point entertained the idea of using both artefacts to get two servants under his command however Irisviel couldn't hold the command spell due to her role in the war and he himself was not an option. It was why he hired Kiritsugu in the first place. Not to mention that both servants he could have gained were both Sabers by nature. It was a matter of choice and it was a no problem for him. First the legend which he had gained of The Prince showed a level of skill even beyond that of the King of knights. His skills are numerous and are honed to the point that he could be considered into quite a few other classes. Second is the master which would represent them. Kiritsugu had the skills of a Magus killer which would give conventional magi considerable trouble especially the uptight Tokiomi Tohsaka. He would be a major problem in this war but was stuck in his arrogance and ways.

He had seen the information that Kiritsugu had gathered on his opponents after he had shared it with Irisviel. It was part of the agreement, at least in the pre war part, that Kiritsugu had to oblige. This was also for him to give his own insight into the information to aid him. Normally Jubstacheit wouldn't have done so if it had been normal circumstances. In fact if the Prince's legacy hadn't been found Jubstacheit would have just given Kiritsugu Avalon and left it at that after explaining why they had to win. However after reading the legend of the Prince and his deep desire to win he saw the need to inform Kiritsugu as much as needed. This actually stemmed from a certain part of the Prince's legacy where he travelled to the island of time in an attempt to stop the sands from being created. While the Prince had the skill and the talent to pull it off the lack of knowledge of the creation of the sands of time among other things led to quite a few problems. This also occurred at the beginning of the legacy in his unleashing of the sands and at the end of the legacy and the return to Babylon. This gave Jubstacheit the insight as to the danger of lack of knowledge and while Kiritsugu was very good at gathering information sometimes a second opinion helped so he decided to keep Kiritsugu as informed as he could about the war and what to expect so he could succeed in his mission.

Jubstacheit was actually walking into the chamber which he held Avalon. He was going to decide what to do with the extra relic to win. As he got closer to the corridor and the chamber a sense of foreboding hit Jubstacheit. He quickened his pace and entered the chamber to reveal one of the worst scenarios for him. Inside the chamber holding Avalon in his hands was someone he never wanted to see. He was a person whose presence spelled conflict to many who had encountered him. When he visits the Mage's Association he is known to simply take pupils on a whim but those under his tutelage are more often than not traumatized or crippled as magus. He had helped oversee the formation of the Fuyuki Holy Grail War system over two hundred years ago. He is one of five living magicians capable of true magic and wields the second Magic "Kaleidoscope" (6) which allows for the "Operation of Parallel worlds." He was known as the 'Old man of the Jewels' and 'Zelretch the Wizard Marshal'. In front of him was the dead apostle Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg and Jubstacheit knew in an instant that not everything was going to go to plan.** (This meeting I will keep from you until later. It will be important to the plot so no spoilers. Told you I had plans for Arturia)**

Japan, Airport

Irisviel stepped off the plane as she walked down the airport with Saber in tow. While Saber could have been with Kiritsugu planning with Maiya he knew how important this was. First was the danger to Irisviel herself due to not only isolation in the mansion but also to protect her from any masters who might take advantage of her to get to Kiritsugu. Second it allowed for Kiritsugu to work in the shadows where he is comfortable while Irisviel pretended to be his master. The servant and master pair knew this wouldn't be effective that long but it allowed that brief moment of hesitation from the enemy which he could exploit. Saber would of course be informed in due time about the plan but at the moment he planned to savour this new world he lived in. While he gained information from the grail about modern times it is a lot different experiencing it first hand. For example while he knew enough about airplanes he still found that small thrill from being so high up in the sky. Even though he had matured over his life there were just some things which made him feel like a child when he would sneak out from the throne room and just play among the streets and rooftops. Cars and motorbikes were also high upon his list of things to do. The thrill of high speed movement never left his mind especially when he doesn't have to worry about oncoming death from situations around him. In that sense he and Irisviel were in a similar situation. They were entering a new world they knew about but hadn't seen first hand. He had a feeling someone else was also in a similar situation but he dismissed the thought. It's not like there was someone who had a childish impulsive side to them that, like him, was savouring the world around them. Considering most Magi were stuck up and restrictive he doubted a servant would get that chance as their master would be keeping them on a short leash.

In another part of Fuyuki near the bridge

Rider sneezed as he strolled along the footpath with a history book and atlas in his hands. "Hmm someone must be talking about the mighty King of conquerors. I knew my legend would last so long. Now to conquer new lands and enjoy this new and wonderful world I am in. When I return to Macedonia (7) my people will hold a festival in honour of my revival ain't that right Master?" Rider bellowed out loud as he overshadowed Waver Velvet who was scowling at the foolery of his servant. He then also sneezed soon after Rider. "Why the hell do you think you are here? Don't forget about the Holy Grail War!" Waver exclaimed trying to get his servant back on track. Rider placed his fist in his palm in realisation as he remembered something. "Oh right! That reminds me… speaking of the Grail I have neglected to ask… What will you do with the Grail?" Rider questioned as he looked at his master. At this Waver stutters. "W-What's it to you? What do you care?" Waver asked. Rider stared at the open atlas in front of him. "If you are also intent on world conquest, that would make you my enemy. This world's too small for two supreme rulers." Rider explained. Waver thought about it for a moment before dismissing it. "World conquest? I-I'll tell you what I want… I just want people to treat me fairly. I want to make all those at the Clock Tower who never acknowledged my talent realise their faults!" Waver started saying softly before exclaiming his desire at the end. "Small!" Rider exclaimed while punching Waver in the face. Waver was knocked a few metres away from Rider. "That's puny and narrow minded and stupid. You go into battle, and you're only concerned about your reputation? And you call yourself my Master? What a disappointment!" Rider exclaimed as he looked upon his master rubbing the bruise on his face. "If you wish so desperately for others to respect you, perhaps you should use the grail to grow another thirty centimetres." Rider stated while holding Waver up to his face before letting him down. Waver looked at Rider in disgust. He was his servant. He was supposed to obey him. Waver raised his hand and the glow from his command seal showed the intent behind his thoughts. He was about to use one when he calmed himself down. There were a limited amount of times that the seal would allow him to control the servant. The glow died down as Waver sat down.

"As long as I get the Grail, I have no complaints. I don't care what you do after that." Waver stated in frustration. Rider groaned also in frustration as he proclaimed. "I shall acquire the grail for you." Waver looked at him doubtfully. "You seem pretty confident, have you made any plans?" Rider looked up in contemplation. "So, you wish to see my powers, is that correct?" Rider asked. Waver cringed for a moment before stating "N-Naturally. You need to prove to me that I can rely on you!" Rider looked at Waver again before smirking. He drew his blade and lifted it above his head. He shouted. "I am Iskandar the Great! By this one strike, I declare my supremacy!" He swung his sword to the ground. As this was happening the surrounding lights began to flicker before turning off. A storm cloud with booming thunder appeared in the sky. A moment's pause occurred before a lightning bolt struck the ground knocking Waver off his feet. When he looked up in front of him was a chariot. "This is the Ox-Chariot that King Gordius once offered Zeus (8). Its renown must be the source of my designation as Rider Class. If you want to find the Grail, then go locate a heroic spirit or two! Until then I shall entertain myself with these maps. I assume that won't pose a problem…" Waver nodded his head still in a shocked state.

In a car heading from the airport

The Prince was driving Irisviel around the city on a tour of sorts. While this was happening The Prince was observing his surrounding including the streets, rooftops etc. Pretty much anything that could be used by him or against him was observed. It was at this point Saber realised something simple. "The war is almost upon us." The Prince said to himself as he continued his tour knowing this was all just the calm before the storm.

**Well that was an interesting chapter. Quite a few things occurred in the chapter. First off is the focus on Waver and Rider in this chapter. I actually like Rider as one of my favourite characters in Fate/Zero. His character is so well developed and it is hard not to like his personality when watching. Before you start accusing me of bashing Waver, however please don't. If you watch the first and second episode he is like this and it says so on his wiki page. He is a complex mess of confidence, cowardice, Inferiority. Basically in the first part he is a spoiled brat to put it lightly. I would have liked a bit more character development for him in the show but it probably would have distracted from the main plot. When writing this I realised how dialogue heavy Fate/Zero can be at times. The talk under the bridge is from episode two and it is the first true character development for rider and I must say it is a brilliant scene. It shows Rider's playful side, his serious side and all the other things in between. **

**For those of you wanting more Prince development I am sorry but at this point I needed to focus on other things. I was going to do a bit about Tokiomi but I watched his parts and he has sooooo much dialogue. I would just be copying and pasting while doing small descriptions on his atmosphere of arrogance and I thought that wouldn't work. I could probably have this whole chapter just Tokiomi. The problem is I don't really like his character. He just isn't interesting to watch or write. I can see why Gilgamesh got bored of him. Anyway I will give you guys the definitions for those who may not understand and then the promised stat sheet for the Prince.**

**(1) A Mantle is pretty much an awesome cape. It is usually used by kings for royal matters I believe. Look up a picture of rider and you will get the idea.**

**(2) Cuffs are pretty obvious but greaves are armour which protects the leg. The primary purpose of greaves is to protect the tibia from attack. The tibia is a bone very close to the skin, and is therefore extremely vulnerable. Furthermore, a successful attack on the shin results in that leg being rendered useless, greatly hampering one's ability to maneuver in any way.**

**(3) The lineage thing is actually explained in the first episode but for those who missed it allow me to explain. Magical lineage stems from the use of Magic crests. A magic crest is a series of magical circuits that were given more stable form in order to act as an archive of Thaumaturgical capability. At some point of the magus' life, he will forge some of his own Magic circuits into the Crest, Storing all the spells he learned in life and then passing it down to his successor. As the process repeats itself with each new generation, the older a lineage is the greater the number of circuits forming the crest and the greater the amount of knowledge inside of it. For example Waver is third generation for his family so the lineage is quite young and not as strong as say Tohsaka, Einzbern or Makiri. **

**(4) Magical Circuits are a pseudo-nervous system that spreads itself through the human body and what qualifies a person to be a magus. Their normal functions are to act as paths that convert life force into prana, but humans learned how to control it and use it to perform mysteries. They are that which connects the material world to the astral plane. If prana is the force that actualizes the rules of a Thaumaturgical Theory's system, then the Magic circuits are the pipelines that convert prana and transmit that energy from the magus to the system.**

**(5) Narcissism is a term that originated with Narcissus in Greek mythology that fell in love with his own image reflected in a pool of water. Currently it is used to describe the pursuit of gratification from vanity, or egotistic admiration of one's own physical or mental attributes, that derive from arrogant pride.**

**(6) Kaleidoscope is the second true magics remaining in modern Nasuverse. The little that is known about "Kaleidoscope" is that it encompasses the 'Operation of Parallel Worlds'. Zelretch himself uses it frequently to move through parallel worlds, though due to his age he cannot use it as extensively as in his youth.**

**(7) Macedonia which is being described is the ancient kingdom of Macedonia which lasted from 800BC-146BC. It centred in the northern part of the Greek peninsula. It was a small kingdom at the periphery of classical Greek affairs but eventually went to dominate the entire Hellenic world especially after the conquests of Alexander the Great.**

**(8) Gordius Wheel or "Wheel of Heaven's authority is an A+ rank anti- army Noble phantasm of rider. It is a large antique war chariot with two prows that is led by two divine bulls. Its dimensions are greater than that of an averages and it has two large, curved sickles on its sides used to demolish surrounding obstacles and hurl debris at enemies. Rather than touching the ground, the bulls and the chariot travel atop lightning strikes, manifestations of Zeus, allowing it to also move through the air by travelling on the lightning. The bulls, which Rider calls the "Children of Zeus", were originally an offering to Zeus from the king Gordius, but Alexander claimed them by cutting the reins with his sword.**

**There you go. This has been a long explanation. Now for the Prince's stats.**

**Spirit: The Prince**

**Master: Kiritsugu Emiya**

**Alignment: Neutral Good**

**Saber**

**Strength: B+ **

**Endurance: C (A)**

**Agility: B+**

**Mana: C**

**Luck: D**

**N. Phantasm: A++**

**Class skills**

**Magical resistance D**

**Riding B**

**Personal skills:**

**Battle continuation: A (C)**

**Charisma: B**

**Eternal Arms Mastership: A+**

**Expert of many specializations: B**

**Eye of Mind (False): B**

**Noble Phantasms:**

**The Dagger of Time: anti-unit C+**

**Sands of Time: Anti-unit, Anti-World EX**

**King's sword: Anti-unit B+**

**Gender: male**

**And there you go a stat sheet for the Prince. This is pretty much an outline of his skills. I will put my explanations and info I had to choose from in the next chapter including my reasoning behind this. Oh and if you are a knowledgeable fan you will have noticed something. Thanks for reading. Review and tell me what you think. Oh and thanks to Piterio who helped me balance the stats for me. It sometimes helps to get a second perspective and he gave me good examples as to make sure The Prince isn't overpowered. Sorry to anyone who felt offended by my first attempt. The ranking system can be very confusing to many.**

**This is Hakel Fury signing out.**


End file.
